emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning
You started this game first time or created a new character on another Server. What you should do and what is the best way to do things here to grow as fast as possible? General Tips * Collect stuff minimum 4 times a day, ideally every 3 hours. * Affairs: always choose [[Performance|'Performance']] over goods. Your rank growth is top priority. * Events (Rescue, Lights, Roosters, Cooking, Justice, etc.): use coins to buy additional tools in Event Shop whenever possible. * Arena Events: save War Tokens, Challenge Letters and Arena internal Bonus pills (up to 200-300). Don't use them between events. * From Rank 7+: join a Guild and do Advanced Construction. '''Redeem and use Council Tokens for faster rank-up. * From Rank 6: Check '''Dojo for empty slot every time you come to Map Screen. * If you short on ingots - skip Banquets (hosting is OK), stop Marriages but do Advanced Construction. * Save Ingots to buy Academy/Children slots - it's important. Get at least 6 and 6. * Friends: In the beginning, go to Make Friends and apply to as many as you want. Keep your Friend list at 45-48. Friend all your Guild mates. Clean-up periodically removing people who is idle for 2 days or more. * After child Examination go to Beauties and use Vigor Pills until you have no empty child slots. Kids Slots should work for you all the time. Daily Chores Plan to have at least four 10-20 min game sessions every day. Read this list - maybe you're missing something? Please leave comments if I missed something here. During the day - on EACH game Session: * Collect Assets * Cultivate Children (before dating Beauties). Do Examination if you completed to grow any of them. * Random Date Beauties. Use Vigor Pills until you have no empty child slots. * Do Affairs. Always choose Performance over Goods. Your rank growth is top priority. * Reload Academy. '''If you have fresh retainers that you got recently, put them in all the time until they catch-up in Skills with others. For the rest, use rotation: before release, remember which one was the last and choose next after him from the list. * '''Do Visits. Before clicking Visit button, use red + to turn on Auto-food option. It will keep your luck at 90%. * Do Arena Battle. Use temporary bonuses at times of Arena Events. Save points all other time (up to 200-300). Fight weaker retainers: Grey first, then Green - Blue - Magenta - Red - Orange - Yellow. * Check Dojo for empty slot or Expel possibility. * Check Guild Dungeon for a zombie you can kill. If you can, do it! See [[Dungeon |'Dungeon' ]] page for explanation how to figure out if you can kill one. If not, wait until you finish all retainer upgrades for the day, for more damage. On the first Session of the day (early in the game day): * Collect Benefits, bonuses and check all other red dots and current events at the top of Home Screen. * Send Gifts to all your Friends and collect gifts from them. * Do Stages, then Jail, then Palace Salary and Revere collection. I do Palace and Revere while goods from Jail are still floating in the middle of the screen :-) * Do Guild Construction (if you are Rank 7+ and higher and already joined a guild) but not Dungeon yet. Redeem Council Token, if you have 800 points. * Do banquets. First, try to help your guild mates: check Guild Chat if there are any announced. If you still attended less than 3, open Member icon on guild screen, then tap each face and Attend button to see if that person hosts a banquet. On the Second Session of the day (after 9:00 game time): * Do current Event(s): Rescue, Lights, Roosters, Cooking, Justice, etc. * Upgrade Retainers: distribute all pills and Scrolls, do level-up, apply green bags, upgrade Military books. * Upgrade Beauties: distribute Rings. If all your beauties have Affinity 20 and more, save hearts for Affinity ranking events. * Do Barbarian Invasion - it's important to do it after Retainers Upgrade, for more Damage. Redeem Baron Sets. (in the very beginning - one set in 2 days :-). If you got enough of them, Craft gear and Endorse Retainers that are ready for that, upgrade their Military books, apply green bags if needed. On the 20:00 game time Session: * Fight Barbarian King. DO NOT redeem points - wait for price reset at day break! Unless you badly need to finish some Craft and upgrade Retainer right now for more Zombie damage * Do Guild Dungeon: your Retainers got all upgrades for today and will do more Damage. * Collect the rest of the gifts from Friends, if you didn't get 20 yet. * Council: If you have Council Token, attend Council. Choose case with less attendees. * Arena Event time: use all possible War Tokens, Challenge Letters and Hunt tokens to raise your and your Guild Arena Score. * Other Events: see what you can do to raise your and your guild score for current events, especially those that will end today at 22:00. On the Last session of the day: * Check your Daily Quests for completion. You have to make sure that you didn't miss any one that you usually complete. Normally, I have 2-4 incomplete: 2 are Monthly and Perm Card, other 2 are Banquets and Stages that I periodically skip depending on my ingots and soldiers balance today. In the beginning, World Trade and Conquest also are not available yet. ALL OTHER SHOULD BE COMPLETE. * Check Mail for Event and Council Rewards. Retainers * For max Damage, Upgrade all your Retainers evenly at least up to level 150 - 200. * Put all book exp and Green Bags into Military books upgrade. * Put all Beauty Exp into Wisdom and Charm where possible. * Apply Military and Rainbow Pills/Capsules/Powder to your weakest Retainer(s) * Other Pills - apply according to main Retainer's Attribute(s). * Use all Scrolls on 1-Star books only. Don't take chances. * See [[Retainers Upgrade|'Retainers Upgrade']] page for more info. Beauties Affinity: # Raise Affinity of all Beauties evenly to 20. # Open Beauty > Skill icon. If beauty exp applies to Politics, raise her affinity to 50 to open next level. # After that save hearts for Affinity Ranking Events. # At time of Event, apply Affinity to your Favorites that you will Endorse to next level. * This way you will have few high-level kids but mostly Pupils and Scholars that you can marry without spending ingots, using branches from Tavern redeem. Calculation shows that gain / time increases very little for higher kids (80 for Pupils to 100 for Top Talent), so it worth to save ingots on marriages. Charm * Charm is more important than Affinity. Your Retainers Power is used everywhere, Affinity - on kids attributes only. There is more Events and rankings on Power than on Affinity. On Redeems choose Rings over Hearts. # From Beauties, choose your Favorite(s) - those that give exp to Retainers you want to raise more than others. # Raise Charm of all Beauties evenly to 100 or 200, After that put all Charm into your Favorite(s). * The formula for exp gain from a date at Beauty Charm X is: ROUND(0.01 * X^2 + X). It means that at Charm 100 one Date get you 200 exp (2 times), at Charm 500 you get 3000 exp (6 times). You will get more exp applying Charm to beauty with higher one. Experience # Each Beauty is associated with her parent retainer, and her experience will be applied to retainer's attributes to raise retainer's power. # Do random dates regularly. Refresh time is 30 min, capacity: 3. # Save beauty's exp and Vigor Pills for Power Raise events. # At time of Event, use all your Vigor pills and apply exp from all beauties to their retainers. The most convenient way to apply is to go through Retainers list and use Beauty tab to see what can be upgraded. Try to avoid applying to Politics: it looks like on higher rank you will have a lot of unused food. HaTPOHE' - Lead of: • s36 SkyArmy • s37 CCCP''' • s38 KINGS • s39 Legend • s40 MOCKBA •• Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Tips&Tricks